Let's Nab Oprah
"Let's Nab Oprah" is the eleventh episode of the Adult Swim animated television series The Boondocks. It originally aired on February 12, 2006. Plot After a conversation involving texting, Ed and Rummy park their car near the bank. Riley approaches them, carrying a box filled with candy, asking if they would like to buy one to help inner city children. Rummy asks how much and Riley responds, "Three...ya hear that? I said THREE!" Riley successfully plays his part as the lookout. Ed and Rummy then run into the bank and Ed fires his gun into the air. They eventually are led to the bank's safe. Ed and Rummy make it out of the bank with the spoils of the robbery and the bank manager as a hostage. Riley comments that the bank robbery would have been a failure if Ed's grandfather didn't own the bank and the police (the robbery took 22 minutes ). As part of a running gag, Ed gets away with any criminal activity he does. The bank manager takes the money back inside, obviously used to this routine, after some conversation of the robbery in the car between Ed, Rummy and Riley. Ed, Rummy, and Riley then drive away. Presumably the next day, an intense fight between Huey and Riley breaks out. This fight started because Huey refused to let Riley go to Ed's house, however, Granddad eventually stops the fight and lets Riley go. Once Riley is at Ed's house, Rummy tries to think up a new plan while Ed and Riley are playing video games on the PlayStation 2. A news segment shows up on the TV talking about a book signing Oprah will be doing in Woodcrest after Ed destroys the game console. Rummy then decides that the group should kidnap Oprah at her book signing. Meanwhile, Huey is getting suspicious about what Riley is doing with Ed and Rummy. Acting as a lookout, Riley eventually signals Ed and Rummy to start moving in once Oprah's bodyguard leaves her. Ed and Rummy, who are both heavily armed, start heading toward a bookstore and begin causing havoc there. Soon they carry off a woman from there despite Riley's unheard pleas that they had gone into the wrong bookstore. Once Ed and Rummy are in the truck, Ed gets a text message from Riley. Ed realizes that he and Rummy had kidnapped the wrong woman. They had actually kidnapped Maya Angelou. They dropped Maya off in the middle of a street. At Ed's pool, Riley and Rummy discuss about the Intel received. Going over some videotape of one of Oprah's bodyguard (whom Riley saw at the bookstore). Rummy identifies that man as Bushido Brown. Riley asks who he is. Rummy replies that he's a "bonafide bad mutha'fucka" that's who. He asks Riley if remember seeing that episode with Oprah making comments about beef. Riley says no, since he doesn't watch Oprah. Rummy tells a story that a few years back, Oprah said some "shit" on the show about beef (Rummy believed it may have involved mad cow disease). Rummy explains that the Texas Beef Industry did not take it very well, so they hired Texas mercenaries to assassinate Oprah. Luckily, Oprah hired Bushido Brown as a bodyguard, to hold off the thugs. Though outnumbered, he easily defeated the mercenaries with little effort. There was only one man who was able to lay a hand on Oprah's door, only to have lost it by Bushido Brown's sword. Rumors has it that Bushido Brown kept that hand. After a moment of silence, Ed breaks it saying that he may have shit himself. Gin claims that they can't just walk in there when Bushido Brown is there, and says that they need a new plan. He also tells Ed to change his pants. After some additional planning, they decide to attempt to kidnap Oprah at her studio. Right before Riley departs with Ed and Rummy to kidnap Oprah, Huey is able to find out about their plan. He gets ready to go and stop them. Ed, Rummy and Riley find out they can't enter through the back door since guards are standing there once they arrived at the studio. Ed spots Huey nearby. Riley then places a prank call to the studio saying that a boy with a "big stupid afro" is coming to hurt Oprah. Alerted by this phone call, the guards move away from the door and Ed, Rummy and Riley head into the studio. Huey gets engaged in a fight with Bushido Brown, and while this fight is going on, Rummy and the rest of the group navigate through the studio to get to Oprah's dressing room. Huey is apparently knocked unconscious after a powerful blow by Bushido Brown about the same time Rummy, Ed and Riley break into Bill Cosby's dressing room due to Ed and Rummy's sheer stupidity. Rummy and Ed decide to kidnap Bill Cosby, but return him 15 minutes later because he was too annoying. Later Riley comes back for his two-way pager, but Huey hits him and drags him away. Cultural references * Gin Rummy's dialogue about "Nigga Technology" before the bank robbery is inspired by the conversation between Vincent (John Travolta) and Jules (Samuel L. Jackson) before they kill Brett in Pulp Fiction. Rummy himself is also voiced by Jackson. * The "what" conversation between Riley and Gin Rummy in the car is also inspired by Pulp Fiction, as the conversation is repeated almost verbatim. * The title-cards that introduce Riley, Ed, and Gin Rummy at the beginning of the episode mimic the technique used by director Guy Ritchie in his 2000 film Snatch. * Gin Rummy says to Riley "It's not wise to upset a Wuncler" after both Ed III and Riley are arguing over the former's loss in the video game. This is a reference to the line: "It's not wise to upset a Wookiee" from Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope quoted by Han Solo after R2-D2 defeats Chewbacca in a match of chess. * This episode features the songs "Raid," "ALL CAPS" and "Strange Ways" by Madvillain which heavily samples progressive rock band Gentle Giant's song "Funny Ways." * A character that resembles Dante, the main villain from the first Fullmetal Alchemist series, appears when Ed and Gin Rummy try to kidnap Oprah at the bookstore. * "You come straight out of a comic strip," is a reference to Enter the Dragon and The Boondocks (comic strip) itself. Trivia * In the scene where Huey fights against Riley, Huey can be seen slightly smirking when pressing the blade of his katana against Riley's cheek. This is the first time in the series he has been seen doing this as Huey hardly ever smiles. * This marks the first appearance of Bushido Brown. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with Huey Freeman Category:Episodes with Riley Freeman Category:Episodes with Ed Wuncler III Category:Episodes with Gin Rummy Category:Episodes with Bushido Brown Category:Episodes with Bill Cosby Category:Episodes with Robert Freeman